Win, Lose Or Love
by Celia Ray
Summary: Also by rossrachmonchan. We spend our whole lives keeping feelings about people to ourselves; there's always tomorrow, right? What happens when the clock runs out. C & M, fic, R&R.


Monica seemed to be a woman who was, fit, healthy and overall perfect, she  
had just had the best day with her boyfriend Chandler Bing, why you ask?  
It's very simple they had a party at the plaza with chandler's work and his  
boss. Yes the boss that slaps his ass, and has never stopped. At this party  
Monica and chandler could act like a couple, but not go to far. The party  
was a success, they were there now, figuring out how to keep busy, and there  
answer was right in front of them.

"Boss, I'd like you to meet Monica"

"Oh, Bing she is way out of your league"

"No I'm not we have a lot of history its started with."

"Monica stop, stop, no need to bore the group"

"Well, um, I'm not going to get into it now"

"If that the case, nice catch, you look good" and he gives her a small slap  
on the butt

"She may look good, but you have a wife, who is standing here"

Chandler's boss says" Sorry honey you are the light in my life, anyway..."  
he goes right back to the conversation with Monica and Chandler.

"Bing never over inflate Monica, sex will never be the same again"

They do their infamous work laughs, Monica ignores it

_My god, Chandler_ Monica thought. _Can't you just be real for once, quit   
pretending just to impress people. I like you for you. I admire you. Don't  
change. Don't lose your identity. That's what is so wonderful; everyone in  
this world is so incredibly different. This work laugh makes me sick. Really  
horribly, and terminally sick.  
_  
_Oh, she looks mad. She looks like a bird of prey about to pounce. But I'm  
man on the moon, top of the world. There, see she's laughing. And he's  
laughing at my jokes, YEAH! _Chandler thought.

Monica's blue eyes were looking down and she was on her 3rd martini, _Get me  
out of here! Monica thought. I hate these disrespecting people. God, they've  
lost every bit of charm and there last standing bit of self-respect to the   
business world years ago. That's sad. _The thought of Chandler becoming one  
of them made her want to scream and cry._  
_  
"Monica if you ever get tired of chandler...you know at night you can come   
to me"

"You sick bastard," yells his wife with a sour expression on her face, and I  
sick tone

"You know what was wrong with saying that?"

"I don't know sir, but I would appreciate if you wouldn't talk about my  
girlfriend like that...NOT! Maybe we could have a threesome?"

Monica throws her martini in chandlers face and runs off to the bathroom,

_Forever, and ever, until death does us part. Well I'm not dead yet!_ Thought  
his wife, _I'm supposed to be your one and only, a good-looking woman comes,  
and you start dreaming about a flight with her._ _That's sick._

Monica was not happy either;_ Chandler, how dare you even laugh at that! He is being disrespectful and sexist and ruining his reputation, and I refuse to waste  
my long hard earned life here.  
_  
When she is alone, Monica wonders where the Boss's wife went?

Monica locked her self in a very dirty toilet cubicle; she surprised her   
self that she even touched to door. And this time she took off her sweater  
and placed it on the seat, then sat down. She was cold, but didn't care the  
problem here was chandler, not herself.

Monica's heart clenches, like when you clench your first, only this is more  
painful, she grabs onto the toilet seat, and cant keep balance, then she  
grabs onto the toilet seat and thinks, _okay its the alcohol no big deal,  
collect your self Monica_ she falls to the floor, and realizes something's   
wrong. The second time she grabs onto the walls. She can't breathe, her  
entire life flashes before her. _When you don't breath you die_. That means  
losing, and leaving_. Breathe Monica, breathe_. _So this is how it feels, to  
die. _She always thought it would be different. _Oh my god, Monica, don't be   
silly, its just asthma, you're not dying. NOT DYING! You always assume the  
worst._ Monica told herself. _Things are always better than they seem._

**Authors' Note: Please review, PLEASE!**


End file.
